


Partners in Crime

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, based on the song partners in crime by set it off, bullymagnet - Freeform, cops and robbers, corny dramatic kids, guns are mentioned, not an au, there is a bonnie and clyde esque self sacrificing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Max and Johnny narrowly escape capture at their latest heist, but are cornered in a convenience store, and have to make a choice, and they refuse to let themselves be taken alive.





	Partners in Crime

“You’ll never take us alive!” Johnny called over his shoulder as he and Max sped off on his bike. Max grinned, tossing a glance back at their pursuers, who were being reduced to silhouettes on the red of the setting sun.

 

“Hey, you can cool it, Ghost Rider, we’ve lost them.”

 

“Just wanna be sure we’re outta dodge Maxo,” Johnny replied, slowing some anyway. “Can’t be too careful.”

 

“Never thought I’d hear that coming from you.”

 

“Yeah well, someone’s gotta take care’a yer adrenaline junkie self.”

 

“Excuse me, but who chose to pull that stunt in broad daylight?” Max asked. “The boss wasn’t too happy about that, you know.”

 

“You loved it.” Johnny scoffed. “Where to?”

 

“You choose, but get there fast these masks are itchy.”

 

“You chose ’em!” The two rode in comfortable silence for a while, letting the adrenaline that had been coursing through them fade. Max quietly chose not to loosen the grip he had on Johnny, the pavement speeding below him not looking very comfortable compared to his boyfriend’s back. Johnny always pretended not to notice, of course, but he knew Max wasn’t a fan of not having anything tethering him to the vehicle. 

 

“You good back there Muxie?”

 

“Just dandy J-man,” Max said. Johnny snorted but continued to focus on zooming through the streets of Mayview, doing his best to avoid sharp turns where he could, and backtracking in hopes of throwing off any would-be problems.

 

“You think we can keep this up for much longer?” Johnny asked, sparing a glance at Max, who had an eyebrow raised.

 

“You’re the one driving the bike, you tell me.”

 

“No, no, I mean, yanno, th’whole on the run jig.”

 

“You scared?”

 

“‘Course not!” Johnny exclaimed before swerving around a squirrel that ran onto the road. “I just- how long b’fore something goes wrong on one’a these trips?”

 

“Where’s this coming from? You know that if things go south I’ve got your back.” Johnny didn’t answer, but his shoulders sagged, losing the tenseness they’d held long before he’d spoken up. “Partners in crime remember?”

 

“Yeah, you’re still a nerd for saying that.” Johnny laughed.

 

“You’re totally into that dramatic stuff and you know it.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“You have said, and I quote: ‘death will do us part, they’ll call our crimes a work of art’” Max reminded him.

 

“Yeah well, you’re the one rambling about living like spoiled royalty.”

 

“I have never said that.”

 

“Yes, you have!” Johnny shouted. Max noticed the intersection coming up, and tapped on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever, we better ditch the bike, Johnny-boy.”

 

“I know, I know.” Johnny brought the bike to a halt and carefully walked it behind a bush, tossing some branches over the already green paint. Max tugged the mask he had on off as Johnny tossed his own into the bush alongside the bike.

 

“Looks good.”

 

“No you.”

 

“Was that a compliment or an insult?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So intelligent.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Dork.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

“Now you’ve crossed the line.” Max grinned.

 

“What’re ya gonna do, report me?” Johnny asked, poking Max in the face as the walked.

 

“I’ll tell your moms you’re bullying me.”

 

“You’re literally one’a th’only people I  _ don’t  _ bully!”

 

“Maybe so.”

 

“Yer such a dork.” Johnny smiled, but that grin dropped at the sound of shouts coming from behind them. “Crap- I thought we outran those losers.”

 

“I think the store up ahead’s closed, let’s go!” Max said, grabbing Johnny’s hand and sprinting hard for the door of the little corner store.

“How did they find us!?” Johnny asked as they neared the door.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now! We need cover or we’ll end up busted in no time.”

  
  


Max got to work on the lock while Johnny kept watch, anxieties growing as the sound of sirens did.

 

“Hurry up!” 

 

“I’m going, just another second!” Max hissed. The lock clicked and the doors opened. The darkened store was welcome to the two. Max and Johnny ducked behind a group of shelves as the sirens grew closer and closer.

 

“Max- Max they’re gonna find us.” Johnny murmured. The sirens only got louder, red and blue pulsing through the store.

 

“Don’t you quit on me, Jhonny,” Max said, still gripping Johnny’s hand. Johnny looked up at Max, fear was written on his face clearer than it had in a long time. “They’re never taking us alive, remember?” Johnny nodded, fear hardened into grim determination.

 

“Alright Muxie, let’s play with fire.”

 

“ _ We have the place surrounded!” _ A voice cut through the air. “ _ Come out with your hands up!” _

 

“I guess we better go,” Max said, and from his bag, he pulled a pair of revolvers. Max handed one to Johnny, who took the weapon gingerly.

 

“Yup.” Johnny and Max stood, still hand in hand, and stepped outside.”

 

“ _ Put your weapons down-“ _

 

“It’s been fun, Johnny.”

 

“Same to you Max.” Johnny smiled before announcing, “This is where love dies!” 

 

“Dramatic much?” Max snorted.

 

“This whole ‘escape’ plan was all yer idea!”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not making proclamations about it,” Max replied. “We can bicker more about this on the other side.”

 

“See ya there, Max.”

 

Max raised his gun, and Johnny did the same. Both took a breath, and smiled at the other, ignoring the shouts to drop their weapons and come peacefully. As soon as the two fired, Max, closed his eyes.

 

Isaac groaned in annoyance as the Nerf darts bounced off of Johnny and Max, and they fell to the floor.

 

“You guys take cops and robbers way too seriously.”

 

“You never took us alive, lieutenant Isaac.” Max laughed.

 

“We’re ghosts now.” Johnny nodded, standing.

 

“There are no ghosts in cops and robbers!” Isaac said. “The bicycle was OP enough!”

 

“I mean, there are ghosts and bikes in real life, so why not?” Max shrugged.

 

“That’s so not fair though.”

 

“How about in th’afterlife, we find out Isabel n’Ed betrayed us an’ we want revenge, so we help you?” Johnny suggested, and Isaac immediately brightened.

 

“Deal!” Isaac exclaimed. “Alright Bonnie and Clyde, take me to your boss.”

 

“Wait a second, which one of us is Bonnie?”


End file.
